million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Marionette wa Nemuranai
Marionette wa Nemuranai (Marionetteは眠らない, Marionette Never Sleeps) is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06. The song is performed by Miki Hoshii, Tsubasa Ibuki, Julia and Reika Kitakami. The theme for this single is "Beautiful & Stylish". The song is written by Saori Kodama and arranged and composed by Kyou Takada. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen (恋のLesson初級編) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tsubasa Ibuki～" #FIND YOUR WIND! #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Reika Kitakami～" #Tsuioku no Sand Glass (追憶のサンドグラス) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Miki Hoshii～" #Ryuuseigun (流星群) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Julia～" #Marionette wa Nemuranai #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Gozen rei-ji mada odottetai nari yamanai Music on the Stage Kawaii ningyou enjide tatte socchi mo IMA ICHI norikirenai desho Tsumibukai nisemono nara KIMI kara mou isso NO to itte yo Kowai MONO wa nai sonna jibun ga sukoshi KOWAI kamo ne Don't you Know? Ayatsurareta FURI janai wa onaji yume o misete ageru Toumei no ito nante wakari yasui TORAPPU yo Sekaijuu watashi tachi no omoi toori ne Marionettes never sleep Sakki made no kachikan zenbu kaechau kurai Muchuu ni nareru koto arutte shinjite minai? Mayonaka no SHOOTAIMU MIRAA BOORU wa iranai Shunkan no kagayaki sono me ni wasurerarenai you na Saikou no watashi tachi yakitsukeru yo ima sugu ni |-| Color Coded= Miki = Tsubasa = Julia = Reika = (Tsubasa/Julia) Toumei no ito nante wakari yasui TORAPPU yo (Miki/Reika) Sekaijuu watashi tachi no omoi toori ne Marionettes never sleep Sakki made no kachikan zenbu kaechau kurai Muchuu ni nareru koto arutte shinjite minai? Mayonaka no SHOOTAIMU MIRAA BOORU wa iranai Shunkan no kagayaki sono me ni wasurerarenai you na Saikou no watashi tachi yakitsukeru yo ima sugu ni |-| Kanji= 午前0時まだ踊ってたい　鳴り止まないMusic on the Stage 可愛い人形演じてたって　そっちもイマイチのりきれないでしょ 罪深い偽物なら　キミからもいっそNOと言ってよ 怖いモノはない　そんな自分が少しコワイかもね Don't you Know? 操られたフリじゃないわ　同じ夢を見せてあげる 透明の糸なんて　わかりやすいトラップよ 世界中わたし達の　思い通りね Marionettes never sleep さっきまでの価値観　全部変えちゃうくらい 夢中になれることあるって　信じてみない? 真夜中のショータイム　ミラーボールはいらない 瞬間の輝き　その目に忘れられないような 最高のわたし達　焼きつけるよ　今すぐに |-| English= Even though it's midnight, I wanna dance; never-ending music on the stage I've been acting like a cute doll, but that's not quite true If I'm a sinful impostor, tell me no already It's not scary, but you seem a little afraid of that "you", don't you know? I'm not pretending to be controlled anymore, I'll show you my dream Invisible threads, as if; it's a painfully easy trap We'll make everything in the world to our liking Marionettes never sleep Won't you believe being in this dream will be enough to change your values entirely? Our showtime is midnight, we don't need a mirror ball So that your eyes don't forget this moment's brilliance, we'll burn our best selves into your eyes right now Full ver. Rōmaji= Gozen rei-ji mada odottetai nari yamanai Music on the Stage Kawaii ningyou enjide tatte socchi mo IMA ICHI norikirenai desho Tsumibukai nisemono nara KIMI kara mou isso NO to itte yo Kowai MONO wa nai sonna jibun ga sukoshi KOWAI kamo ne Don't you Know? Ayatsurareta FURI janai wa onaji yume o misete ageru Toumei no ito nante wakari yasui TORAPPU yo Sekaijuu watashi tachi no omoi toori ne Marionettes never sleep Sakki made no kachikan zenbu kaechau kurai Muchuu ni nareru koto arutte shinjite minai? Mayonaka no SHOOTAIMU MIRAA BOORU wa iranai Shunkan no kagayaki sono me ni yakitsukeru yo ima sugu ni Jiishiki no jewel OOBAAFUROO shite tsugi no SUTEEJI e to Up to Date Dokomade itte mo mono tarinai jibun ni kitai kajou de GOMEN ne Honey Tsukaretara houtto i chatte watashi tachi zutto tomaranai no Unmei no GO SAIN kakunin suru HIMA wa nai Te ni irete chigatte mo tanoshimeru kara Marionettes never sleep Katakunana SUTAIRU ja honne ga kikoenai wa Sunao na kyou no naka de jiyuu ni odotte itai Owaranai SHOOTAIMU suki na toki ni mi ni kite Itsudemo saikou ni hajikeru watashi tachi ni aeru HAZU NARIGACHI nante dare mo nozonde nai desho? Motto SUGOI mirai datte KIMI ga hoshii nara misete ageru yo Marionettes never sleep Sakki made no kachikan zenbu kaechau kurai Muchuu ni nareru koto arutte shinjite minai? Mayonaka no SHOOTAIMU MIRAA BOORU wa iranai Shunkan no kagayaki sono me ni wasurerarenai you na Saikou no watashi tachi yakitsukeru yo ima sugu ni |-| Color Coded= Miki = Tsubasa = Julia = Reika = (Tsubasa/Julia) Toumei no ito nante wakari yasui TORAPPU yo (Miki/Reika) Sekaijuu watashi tachi no omoi toori ne Marionettes never sleep Sakki made no kachikan zenbu kaechau kurai Muchuu ni nareru koto arutte shinjite minai? Mayonaka no SHOOTAIMU MIRAA BOORU wa iranai Shunkan no kagayaki sono me ni yakitsukeru yo ima sugu ni (Miki/Tsubasa) Unmei no GO SAIN kakunin suru HIMA wa nai (Julia/Reika) Te ni irete chigatte mo tanoshimeru kara Marionettes never sleep Katakunana SUTAIRU ja honne ga kikoenai wa Sunao na kyou no naka de jiyuu ni odotte itai Owaranai SHOOTAIMU suki na toki ni mi ni kite Itsudemo saikou ni hajikeru watashi tachi ni aeru HAZU (Julia/Reika) KIMI ga hoshii nara misete ageru yo Marionettes never sleep shinjite minai? Mayonaka no SHOOTAIMU MIRAA BOORU wa iranai Shunkan no kagayaki sono me ni wasurerarenai you na Saikou no watashi tachi yakitsukeru yo ima sugu ni |-| Kanji= 午前0時まだ踊ってたい　鳴り止まないMusic on the Stage 可愛い人形演じてたって　そっちもイマイチのりきれないでしょ 罪深い偽物なら　キミからもいっそNOと言ってよ 怖いモノはない　そんな自分が少しコワイかもね Don't you Know? 操られたフリじゃないわ　同じ夢を見せてあげる 透明の糸なんて　わかりやすいトラップよ 世界中わたし達の　思い通りね Marionettes never sleep さっきまでの価値観　全部変えちゃうくらい 夢中になれることあるって　信じてみない? 真夜中のショータイム　ミラーボールはいらない 瞬間の輝き　その目に焼きつけるよ　今すぐに 自意識のjewelオーバーフローして　次のステージへとUp to Date どこまで行ってもモノ足りない　自分に期待過剰でゴメンねHoney 疲れたら放っといちゃって　わたし達ずっと止まらないの 運命のGOサイン　確認するヒマはない 手に入れて違っても　たのしめるから Marionettes never sleep かたくななスタイルじゃ　本音が聞こえないわ 素直な今日の中で　自由に踊っていたい 終わらないショータイム　好きな時に見に来て いつでも最高にハジける　わたし達に会えるハズ アリガチなんて誰も望んでないでしょ? もっとスゴい未来だって キミが欲しいなら見せてあげるよ Marionettes never sleep さっきまでの価値観　全部変えちゃうくらい 夢中になれることあるって　信じてみない? 真夜中のショータイム　ミラーボールはいらない 瞬間の輝き　その目に忘れられないような 最高のわたし達　焼きつけるよ　今すぐに |-| English= Even though it's midnight, I wanna dance; never-ending music on the stage I've been acting like a cute doll, but that's not quite true If I'm a sinful impostor, tell me no already It's not scary, but you seem a little afraid of that "you", don't you know? I'm not pretending to be controlled anymore, I'll show you my dream Invisible threads, as if; it's a painfully easy trap We'll make everything in the world to our liking Marionettes never sleep Won't you believe being in this dream will be enough to change your values entirely? Our showtime is midnight, we don't need a mirror ball I'll burn an instance's brilliance into your eyes right now Overflow the jewel of your self-consciousness, get up to date on the next stage No matter where I go, it's not enough; I keep exceeding my own goals, sorry honey Even if I'm exhausted, even if I'm alone, we'll never stop I don't have the time to wait for some sort of fateful sign Even if we get there different ways, it's still fun Marionettes never sleep That stuck-up style isn't listening to my real desires! I wanna dance freely today as my honest self A never-ending showtime, come whenever you want If you always try your hardest, you should be able to meet us No one dreams of being average, right? If you want a more brilliant future, we'll show it to you Marionettes never sleep Won't you believe being in this dream will be enough to change your values entirely? Our showtime is midnight, we don't need a mirror ball So that your eyes don't forget this moment's brilliance, we'll burn our best selves into your eyes right now Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Machico, Momo Asakura, and Aimi Terakawa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Machico, Momo Asakura, and Sora Amamiya) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Machico, Momo Asakura, and Yui Kondou) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Machico, Momo Asakura, and Reina Ueda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 (sung by: Miki Hoshii, Tsubasa Ibuki, Reika Kitakami, and Julia) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Momo Asakura, Azusa Tadokoro, and Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Julia) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Reika Kitakami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Miki Hoshii) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Emily Stewart) Category:Songs